


I adore you

by strngrmills



Category: Mamma Mia! (Movies)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Married Couple, Rosya, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 08:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15991211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strngrmills/pseuds/strngrmills
Summary: Tanya observes Rosie, who faces her birthday sleeping under the sun of California. She can't help but to be in love.





	I adore you

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick short fic about these two ladies in love because i feel soft and if i'm not gonna get any cuddling, at least let's give them some

She was laying down, facing the mattress, asleep. Her pale skin matched the white satin sheets and the summer sun of California lighted her exposed back. The image was just breathtaking: her dark hair sprawled over the pillow, the candid colored fabric framing her petite body, her curves forming shadows. She looked peaceful, her breathing was even and her features were angelic on that angle, and Tanya smiled through the whole drawing. She could have just taken a picture of Rosie, but she preferred to draw her on her sketch book, sitting on the sofa under the big window of the beach house. Her wife’s back dimples, her smooth arms and legs mild shown under the sheets, her closed eyelids and the beautiful ocean eyes underneath them. She was pure art, the purest creature ever. She considered herself a wild, city animal, but the two of them had found the perfect balance: a beach house, all black and white except for the colorful spots that were filling the place -all courtesy of their daughters-, just fifteen minutes away from the city, near but far at the same time, with their family sundays -which were devoted to them and their kids- and their passions turned into jobs; Rosie had her own restaurant, Tanya was a big movie star, and they had been married for years now. It almost looked like a dream, and it surely was one. She had her calm, her soothing side there, good memories, positive vibes. She had her home there. And her whole world, named Rosie, who was still facing the mattress, sleeping quietly, under the warm summer sun.

Tanya finished her drawing and put the pencil and notebook aside, sitting on the edge of the bed and waking Rosie up with soft kisses all over her skin.

“Wake up, little bird, it’s your birthday”, she uttered, and Rosie opened lazily one light blue eye. She smiled sleepy and still a bit out of place, but happy to have the dark haired woman’s eyes looking at her.

“Hm...good morning, my dear”, she answered with a rough voice but with a wide smile as well. Putting the sheets around her naked body, she sat on the bed and ecked her wife on the lips.

“Forty never looked so good”, the taller one said with a sweet grin.

“True love never looked so good”, the short haired one said back as an affirmation, intertwining her fingers with the long, slim, elegant ones. Their rings shone on their hands, Rosie’s pale contrasting with Tanya’s freckles. Some slight wrinkles had appeared on both women’s eyes and mouths, signs of the time that had passed by since they first met at the Oxford University. They were getting older but it wasn’t a problem, not even a minimal concern in their lives, because whatever had to happen, the had each other.

And when you have your soulmate by your side, you can face anything… even two little girls, a crowded restaurant and being forty.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any complain, critic, anything... you can always tell via comment, via twitter, or via curious cat. My username is the same in every platform, so...  
> Anyway, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed


End file.
